An Uchiha's Ultimate Sacrifice
by Raptorshinobi213
Summary: Someone interfered during Kaguya's resealing during the 4th war causing Madara to return to the battle field. How will the Shinobi Alliance finish him off


This is a one-shot what if story centering on the end of the fourth shinobi war.

What if when Kaguya was sealed by Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura Madara was brought back to the battle field?

How will our drained and weary hero's win against Madara who has full Chakra and is at least 3 times stronger?

Dialogue/talking: What the hell?!

Thoughts: _What the hell_ ?!

Jutsu= " Lightning Release: Lightning RasenShuriken"

Demon speech: **Human trash**

Demon Thoughts: **_Human Trash_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Hidan would be alive as well as Deidara and the Oto Five( Kimmimaru, Tayuya, Jirobo, Ukon/Sakon, and Kidomaru).

* * *

Sasuke's point of view

 _We won I thought wearily_ as I turned towards Naruto and gave a weary smirk as the alliance cheered. Suddenly the alliance began screaming as a foul Chakra flared behind me.

I turned and was stabbed through the lower stomach by a Susanoo arm. I fell blood spraying from my mouth as Naruto yelled in anger and despair.

You're supposed to be dead! I yelled out as Madara sneered. I am Uchiha Madara and I will not be killed by the likes of you he yelled bringing his Susanoo's left fist slamming into my stomach. Blood erupted from my mouth and splattered the ground as I blacked out. So your my reincarnation a voice said as I woke in a pure white area.

I turned and saw Indra staring at me with a look of pride and sadness. Your Indra I said as my ancestor walked up to me. Yes and you are the Uchiha who was supposed to shatter our curse of hate. Someone interfered in the sealing process and allowed Madara to return. Who was it?

That I do not know Indra said as I felt the alliance's Shinobi begin to drop dead one after another. Do you want to kill Madara and end this? Yes I answered firmly. With the power the meddler gave him Madara can only be killed by that Jutsu. I felt Indra using his power to heal my wounds as I began to regain consciousness.

My eyes snapped open to a rocky wasteland ablaze with black fire. I stood, as my wounds healed and looked around seeing piles of ashes and decapitated Shinobi and I shook with fury.

I'll put an end to this war here and now! I yelled going full Susanoo and flying towards Madara who looked shocked to see me alive.

I closed the distance between us and slammed my right fist into his Susanoo's midsection cracking it badly before following it up with a flurry of left and right jabs.

His Susanoo shattered apart unable to stand my barrage and he fell to the ground. I began converting my life force into pure Yin Chakra as I grabbed him in a full nelson and held tight.

What's Sasuke doing? Naruto asked Hinata who activated her byakugan and saw dark black Chakra flooding through Sasuke's body. He's flooding a massive amount of Yin Chakra throughout his body Naruto-kun Hinata replied. _Why is Sasuke flooding himself with power when he can't attack Madara like that Naruto_ wondered.

 _Kurama do you know what Sasuke's planing to do ?_ ** _The Uchiha_ knows he can't hurt Madara like that unless he plans to ... Kit have every one fall back now! He's planning to blow himself to oblivion to kill Madara! ** Ino order every one to fall back now!

Ino quickly activated her mind link to the alliance and gave the order to fall back. The survivors ran from the area as dark energy surrounded the two Uchiha. You fool there's no way you win against me Madara yelled trying to break free. I tightened my hold and flooded more yin chakra through myself as Madara kept trying to get free. I never wanted to use this jutsu but I have choice!

"Forbidden Jutsu: Kamikaze Bakuhatsu no Jutsu!" I yelled as my skin turned blacker than night. _Naruto, Sakura, i'm sorry but looks like I won't make it home after all I thought._ I let loose one final scream of defiance and exploded sending a shockwave outwards towards the retreating alliance.

Sasuke! Naruto screamed in despair as the explosion went off. Why damn it?! Naruto yelled slamming his fists into the ground. Naruto Sakura Said softly as tears flowed from both of their eyes. He gave it his all to save us from Madara. All we can do now is honor his memory and live to tell his story. Naruto stood and wiped his eyes before clenching his left fist and shouting: Sasuke , I will make sure your sacrifice wasn't in vain!

* * *

I WILL PROTECT THIS PEACE TILL I DIE!

That's all folks

I may continue this as a crossover story depending on reviews

Ja-ne Mina


End file.
